


Fabulous Frenchman

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Kingbury, M/M, Multi, highschool/college au, idk man, jeffmadsburr?, lamsliza, lamslizanolds?, mullette, probs infrequent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Revolution Highschool: A boarding highschool up in New York that's nice and fancy. At a glance, it seems like no highschool stereotypical romance drama is going on in this academics-ridden school.Zoom in to Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, a senior at Revolution Highschool. His French descent isn't visible in his dark skin and black curled hair, but most definitely in his accent. He is the most fabulous student at the school. How many numbers did he have of his adorers? There was only one student who he couldn't get. Hercules Mulligan. His best friend.While all of this is happening, friends are getting together left and right. Alex, John, Eliza, Maria, Thomas, James, Aaron, everyone! Except for the two, destined to be together, or forever alone.





	1. Mon Ami, Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in time I might make this into a series, but for now enjoy infrequent updates and terrible writing! 
> 
> Also, I'm basing this kind of off my highschool, which was amazing, but what the founder thought a school should be like, so many things might be inaccurate, please bear with me.
> 
> Let's do this!

My eyes settled on Hercules as he spoke to John about the football team's new lineup in a fiery passion. Even though his words seemed angry, the joy in his eyes when he talked about something he loved attracted me. Of course, he'll never know my attraction. Just like my last million crushes.

Everyone always loves me unless I love them. My fabulous looks bring in everyone in the school besides those I want. I'm one of the only virgins at this school, but none will believe it. In fact, I'm the only one in my friend group.

John lost his virginity in Freshman year, accidentally got a girl pregnant. Now he's gay. No more fatherhood for John.

Alex and Eliza lost their virginity to eachother in Sophomore year. They broke up a few months after, but they're almost together again. They flirt a lot.

Thomas fucked a girl in seventh grade, got her pregnant, and now brings his daughter in to school some times. She's nice.

James lost his in Freshman year to Thomas. They're still dating, along with Aaron who lost his to James.

Maria lost hers to Alex last year at a party where both were drunk. She is still devastated.

And Hercules. He doesn't remember when he lost his virginity, but he remembers having sex with people, so he knows he's not a virgin. John jokingly swears it's him.

The first time they shared their stories they asked me who I lost mine to. I had to tell them the truth. But not the full truth.

The full truth is that I'm technically a virgin, but in my mind I'm not. In my imagination I've had sex with Hercules a number of times. I bet he's never done the same for me.

As he talks, sweat collects on his forehead. His arm gestures are wild. He must've changed the subject by now, but I haven't noticed.

"Hey, Laf, what do you think?" John turned to me and questioned

"I don't really know." What you guys are talking about, to finish the thought.

"You don't have an opinion on the four dorm mates thing?" Hercules' eyebrows flew up in question

"Well, I do, I was just piecing together my thoughts. I think it's terrible! In my bedroom at home I have a hard enough time with space, and that's huge!" I said, pretending to have known what we were talking about. "I have much stuff."

"A lot, not much. I thought you had all your English down?" John corrected

"Oh whatever!" I said before taking a bite of the mac n' cheese in front of me.

"Yeah," Hercules added, shooting John a death glare "last year I dormmed with Charles Lee and he alone was a pain, what if I get dormmed with three Charles Lee's?"

"I would question how Charles Lee was cloned twice as a baby and go through the exact same life experiences." John said

"You know what I mean!" Hercules snapped

"Speaking of, we should probably figure out who our dorm mates are." I said, standing up and dumping my tray.

"C'mon!" John said.

We walked to the front office and went to the secretary. "Can we have our sheets with our dorm mates?" Hercules asked

"Last names?" he asked

"Mulligan."

"Laurens."

"Marquis de Lafayette."

"Marquis? You're practically royalty!"

"Ugh. Can we have the sheets, please?" I asked

"Sure, let me get them off of the printer, quick."

"Thanks." John smiled and took his. Hercules and I took ours. I looked down.

'Room 67B L3. Dorm Members: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette..........John Laurens..........Alexander Hamilton..........Hercules Mulligan'

"Squad!" John squealed after he finished reading first

"Let's go find Alex!" Hercules suggested

"C'mon! He'll be so excited!" John laughed giddily.

We walked into the lunch room and looked at our table. Alex wasn't there. We walked out and looked around the hallway. There was no one out.

"I bet he's in here." John opened a door and I heard making out. I looked in and saw Alex and Eliza in a storage closet kissing. Nothing too next level, but they definitely had eachothers tongues in their mouths. Eliza's jacket was falling off her shoulders as Alex held her hips. They stopped when they heard the door open.

"The fuck are you doing in here?" Eliza asked

"Looking for Alex." John said with a grin on his face.

"When'd you guys get back together?" Hercules asked

"At lunch," Alex stepped out of the closet "why were you looking for me?"

"All four of us are dorm mates." I replied and handed him my paper.

"67B level three, got it," he said and kissed Eliza on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to my dorm." he said and stepped off with us.

We walked, having a conversation about different sexualities representation within the LGBTQIA+ community.

"Polyamorous, pan, demi, akoi, come on! Tell someone on the street that you're akoisexual, they'll ask you what that means." John said

"I'm poly." I blurted. I looked down and immediately regretted it. I never should've said anything, but I decided to continue. "And pan, and demimosexual."

"DemiMO?" Hercules asked

"It means that I'm demi with men, but not women."

"That makes sense. I'm gay."Hercules said.

"We know."


	2. Awkward Lafayette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette tries to keep his crush a secret from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, terrible Writer's Block, so I should be posting again in twelve years. If I stay on schedule.

When we got to the dorm Hercules grabbed his key to unlock the door and we all stepped in. The red rug (that needs to be torn up, it's hideous) is the only thing you can see besides the two bunk beds. "I call top!" Alex yelled out and scurried up the ladder of the one farther from the window. John climbed the other.

I got into the bed under Alex, set down my suitcase, and unzipped it. I grabbed a circular rug and set it on the floor in between the beds. "Truth or Dare rug. Used to play Truth or Dare." I said

"Perfect!" John jumped off the top and Alex shrieked, climbing down slowly.

"Be careful, John!" he said, eyebrows raised

"Nah. I've been doing that my entire childhood and I only sprained my ankle once." John smiled devilishly and stepped out of the room with a bag. "I'll be back."

While we waited for John we started talking about random things. Alex turned to ask me a question. "Hey, Laf, who do you like?"

My face went bright red and I tried not to make eye contact with any of them. "No, no one, at the, no one at the moment." I stuttered

"You don't sound like it's no one. Spill." Alex got onto his stomach

"I have an idea." Hercules said "Hands please."

I reached my hands forward with confusion evident on my face.

"Okay, I see a dark skinned, bandana wearing man riding a horse." Hercules was confused

"Yeah, he rides horses." I chuckled. Rides them in more ways than one.

"Ya know, those first two descriptions kinda sound like you." Alex poked Hercules

"Well I don't ride horses."

"My crush does." Kind of. Inside jokes.

John came back with the bag full of wine and beer. "It's one in the afternoon, we don't have class for two days. Time to drink."

"We're also 17, but okay." Alex said, popping open a beer.

"Barricade the door. Otherwise," I looked over to Hercules who slapped me

"You drunk fuck a girl you meet in the hallway one time!" Hercules rolled his eyes

"'Ria and I were at a party." Alex smiled.

After drinking a bit of blueberry wine, I couldn't remember anything. Until a bit of the drunk haze wore off and I was in the middle of having sex with Hercules Mulligan.

When I woke up the next morning I realized that I had finally lost my virginity, to Hercules Mulligan, my crush.


	3. Schuyler Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cute-ass games with Pink Queen, Blue Duchess, and Yellow the Jester who Juggles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And also, before twelve years! In a different book I have my explanation, so you can read that if you want.
> 
> Also, in the notes on the first chapter I said it was based off my high school, but it was based off my college. Notice I'm saying was, I changed a lot of things since.

"This is why I don't drink!" I yelled.

"Ow, shut up, my head hurts," Hercules said in a low town and grumbly voice. "Do you not remember what happened?" I asked, quieter this time. "Oh yeah, I remember," John giggled, holding his head, "Herc totally does fuck horses!" "Last night was fun for me, because y'all were insane and I wasn't drunk because I only had the one beer," Alex went down the ladder with ease. "What are you planning?" I asked. "I want a not drunk game of Truth or Dare," Alex sat in a crisscross applesauce on the rug. "I'm down," I said, rolling out of bed. "Fine, if we stay quiet!" Hercules whispered. "One condition," John said, "we invite the Schuylers." "Chill," Alex pulled out his phone and texted rapidly, "done," Within a couple of minutes the Schuyler sisters walked into us in a circle whispering. "I thought we were here for Truth or Dare!" Peggy frowned. "You are!" Alex giggled, causing Herc and John to groan and hold their heads. "Were you guys drinking last night?" Angelica asked with disapproval. "I had a beer, Laf had a couple glasses of wine in the time it took Herc to have an entire bottle before they made out, but John just kept drinking. I don't know how much he had," Alex told. "Too much," John grumbled under his breath. "Wait, what about Herc and Laf?" Eliza asked. "Newest and second cutest couple at school." Alex smiled. "Second?" Peggy turned to Eliza, "You're dating him again?" "Yeah, he's sweet." Eliza answered. My face was bright red. "Let's play, please." I said. The sisters joined the circle. "Angie, truth or dare?" I asked. "Hmm, I'd normally pick truth, but seeing as you're in a weird state I'll say dare." Angelica smiled. "I'm not in a weird state just because I finally got with Herc!" I answered, "Your dare is to go to the cafeteria in Peggy's tube top and ask for seven burgers." "Peggy, can you get the tube top?" Angelica asked her youngest sister. "I was not finished!" I said, causing Herc to shush me, "You also have to take your credit card out of your bra and put it back when you're done buying." "Fine." Angelica grumbled and Peggy ran out the door to grab the shirt. After she had done the dare and the burgers were eaten I didn't really want to play Truth or Dare anymore, even though we had only done one dare. "Let's play Never Have I Ever." I recommended. "Sure!" Peggy giggled, "Never have I ever had sex!" Everyone put a finger down. "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?" Peggy was shocked. "Ugh, this is why I don't drink," I said sourly, "Pegs, stay innocent," "Will do, Mom!" Peggy smiled. "Never have I ever started a barbie doll on fire with a toaster," Angelica said. "One time! When I was eight!" Peggy yelled before dropping her thumb. "Shut up, please," Hercules said. "Never have I ever had to dorm with a sexual predator," Eliza said in her soft, sweet, voice. Both Alex and Hercules put their fingers down. The final round was between Angelica, Peggy, and John. It was John's turn. "Never have I ever had an 'e' in my first name," John said and both Angelica put her last finger down.

"Margarita ain't have no 'e', so never have I ever had a crush on a taken dude," Peggy stuck her tongue out as John put down his remaining finger.

"I forgot your full name was Margarita," he grumbled.


	4. Lunch With The Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people you choose to hang out with can be bitches, it's no different with these folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm still a person and I won't disappear for a while!

"Hey, Aaron's not at the table," John pointed out.

"Eh, I could care less," Alex shrugged and kissed Eliza on the cheek.

"Ugh, would you stop with the kissing?" John asked Alex who immediately turned to kiss Eliza on the lips in a way of saying no. Herc whispered something in John's ear that made him grump.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell you later," John looked at his tray and poked at his eggs.

"Where's Ronny?" James asked.

"Who now?" Alex was disgusted.

"Aaron! He said he was going to get in line with you guys!" James answered.

"We were wondering where he was, too," I said. I ran out to the hall and looked left and right. Nearing the end of the hall was Aaron.

I started running towards him, quickly losing my breath. "Goddamnit, this is why you don't run," I told myself, but continued to run.

My feet were repeatedly hitting the ground until I was a foot away from him. He could clearly hear my feet, but was choosing to ignore me.

"Aaron Burr!" I said in my best American accent. He turned around with a tear-streaked face.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What's going on?" I asked but he shook his head, "What is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"It's clearly something and it's beating you up! If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but don't deny that it's there."

"Theodosia just called me. She said she's pregnant," he whispered.

"Oh my God. Aaron, I-" I stuttered my words.

"I have to work an extra job, I have to get less personal things, less gifts for my boyfriends, have to tell my boyfriends," he listed off different financial issues with the news. I stepped over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Aaron, listen. You'll get through this," I said in my most soothing voice possible for just hearing huge news, "you have so many people in your life who will help along the way,"

"Yeah, I, I guess. Th-thanks. I needed that," Aaron dried his eyes and we walked back to the cafeteria.

A teacher stopped us in the hall. "Mr. Burr, Mr. Lafayette, do I see any hall passes?"

"No, you don't. We were at lunch," Aaron said.

"My apologies. Continue along," The teacher looked at us even after we had passed, but to be fair we were looking at her, too.

We got back into the lunchroom and Thomas started giggling.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch and Hercules, sittin' behind a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes drunk, than that's as far as I thought of, you two should've been gone longer." Thomas said with a smile. I laughed and sat down next to Aaron.

"Hey, um, people who I trust," Aaron spoke quietly in a stuttered manner, "Theodosia just told me she's pregnant."

"Ronny!" James jumped on the table to give him a hug. I giggled, but I noticed Thomas' face. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. He turned his head when the hug was released.

I walked out of the cafeteria with Herc and John to tell them what happened.

"No fucking way!" John exclaimed.

"Damn, it's not like he has a daughter or anything." Herc rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what gives?" John asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but you know what else I don't know? What you two were whispering about,"

"Oh yeah, I have a huge mega crush on Alex." John answered before taking off in a run away from me.


End file.
